Cameron Price
Cameron "Cam" Price is the hacker for Contra Security. Spending seven years in college avoiding the real world and responsibility, he is recruited through blackmail by Oz Osbourne after Contra Security is hired by his college and Cameron is discovered to be its biggest security hole. Personality Before joining Contra Security, Cameron had no desire to go into the real world and wanted a life without responsibility by staying in college for as long as he could. Even though he seemed popular among the students in his college, Cameron admitted that he had no true friends and was fine with it. Due to his own past of being bullied, Cameron has shown a soft spot for geeks going the extra mile in helping them get their revenge on their bullies. Cameron is a fan of basketball and seems to be a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers. He has stated that he is not a fan of NASCAR and doesn't consider it to be a real sport. After he is hired at Contra, he becomes best friends with Cash. Although he's not interested in sci-fi like Cash, Cameron has shown to try for Cash's sake; willing to watch The Goonies and the Harry Potter films for him. Cameron is known to have romantic feelings for his co-worker, Melanie Garcia. He claimed to fall for her the first time he ever saw her crack open the safe. The two of them are rather close, Dutch claimed that Cam was Melanie's "asexual best friend". Background It is known that Cameron has been a geek for his entire life. There were several occurrences throughout his childhood and teenage years where he got his pants pulled down in public. In high school, he had a case of bad acne and a tendency to use lame catchphrases, such as yelling "What's up!". Cameron was one of the only people in his high school to not make fun of Patty Boggs for being fat. Cameron hacked into the computer system of Loyola Technical College (LTC), so he would get admission into the university on a full scholarship. He also used his computer skills to gain faculty parking and two rooms on campus for himself by registering himself as twins. Cameron would gain money on the side by hacking into the university's system so he could sell students tests or change students' grades. He ended up spending seven years at LTC having 12 different majors and racking up a total of $351, 478.38 of college tuition fees. Show Outline Cameron's world is turned upside down after he visited by Oz Osbourne. Oz explains to him that Cameron's university, Loyola Technical College, hired his security firm, Contra Security, to discover if there were any holes in their systems. He continues stating that Cameron is the school's biggest security hole, explaining that he knows that Cameron hacked into the school's computer system to gain admission on a free ride and has been selling test answers and professor's computer passwords. Oz then offers Cameron an ultimatum to work as a hacker for Contra or be turned into the police. With no other choice, Cameron joins Contra. Trivia *Cameron is lactose intolerant, a trait that he shares with Melanie Category:Characters